Hanabi
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Yuuri attempts showing Wolfram one of his favorite things about Earth. Murata is a dead man. Simply because I tried to keep it SO in character, it's kind of strange and unlike most yuuram fluff.  :D


Title: Hanabi

Summary: Yuuri attempts showing Wolfram one of his favorite things about Earth.

Disclaimer: ... You'd need to be REALLY crazy to think _I _actually owned Kyou Kara Maou.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-

"Yuuri! Where exactly are you taking me?" Wolfram asked in obvious frustration as Yuuri dragged him along. "You'll see, okay!" Yuuri responded happily, pulling his fiancee through the park; an empty space, save for them and a few animals among the trees. Wolfram simply grumbled, having given up resistance. He couldn't help but wonder, though, when Yuuri brought him through some bushes into the forest. "Really, Yuuri, where _are_ we going?" Wolfram asked wearily. His answer? A simple, happy little tune hummed by Yuuri, who was intent on keeping this "thing" of his a secret. _Time for a different approach_, thought Wolfram, before opting against it. He would save _that_ for later.

"We're here!" Yuuri exclaimed excitedly, snapping Wolfram out of thought. Wolfram gaped. He had never been favorable of the outdoors, but this place was truly a sight. There was a seemingly huge lake, calm and still, reflecting the stars in the night sky above, though the crescent moon was absent, hidden by a spot of clouds. It was quiet; no chattering of people, and the sound of cars zooming by was absent. He could see the city lights in the distance, peeking out from behind the trees on the other side of the lake, giving off a soft glow around the silhouettes of the trees. "C'mon, Wolf!" Yuuri said from the sitting position he had settled himself in, patting the ground on his left, inviting the blond over. Emerald eyes shot him a look of uncertainty and slight suspicion as he sat down on the lush grass beside Yuuri, facing the lake. "So, why are we here?" Wolfram asked tentatively. Yuuri grinned, looking at the blonde with his deep onyx orbs. "I won't tell; it'd ruin the surprise. 'Sides, its not something you can explain; that'd take from the experience. Words don't quite do it justice." Yuuri said. "It's pretty dark, it should be starting soon..." Yuuri observed aloud. Wolfram looked at him curiously. "Is it some kind of performance?" he asked, his face like that of a curious child, eager to learn. Yuuri laughed at the sight of it, though wasn't quite sure why. "Not really a performance, per se, but trust me, I think you'll like it!"

Wolfram was about to retort when he heard a loud "BOOM!" in the sky. His eyes widened, and years of war spurred him into action. "Yuuri, get down!" he cried out before tackling a stunned and confused Yuuri to the ground. "Wolf, what're you doing?" Yuuri asked, eyes wide as the sky lit up again. "What do you mean, "what?"" Wolfram screeched. "We're under attack! Is that not obvious?" At this, Yuuri burst into laughter. Wolfram glared at him. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" he asked. "Heh heh! No, no, Wolfram. It's just the fireworks!" Yuuri said, wiping a tear from his eye, smiling. Wolfram's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Explain." he near ordered, obviously not in the mood for games. "I told you, Wolfram, you can't really explain these!. Its something you experience, you know?" he said, half cowering under the blonde's intense stare. "Just watch, you'll see. I promise, they aren't going to hurt you." Yuuri said, pointing to the flashing sky that had, somehow, eluded Wolfram's gaze. Wolf shot a glare at Yuuri before looking at the sky to try and figure out what Yuuri was so impressed with.

Wolfram learned that, upon actually paying it notice, the "fireworks" were actually quite beautiful. Wolfram still tensed at each explosion, however; Yuuri took note, and for a reason he couldn't quite put words to, he took Wolfram's hand in his. "Say, Wolf. Do you know what the Japanese word for "fireworks" is?" Yuuri asked, smiling at Wolfram. Rather than the "Why would I, wimp?" Yuuri might've expected, Wolfram decided, for the sake of not ruining the mood, he would just give a quiet shake of his head. "The Japanese word for "fireworks" is "hanabi", because they're like flowers blooming in the sky, like a painting being lit up from the inside out, and fading into embers." Yuuri explained, as the fireworks seemed to grow brighter and illuminated the lake with its reflection. Then, Wolfram asked a question neither of them had really expected to hear. "Why did you bring me?" At this, Yuuri was (QUITE obviously) caught off-guard. "What do you mean?" Yuuri asked slowly. "Out of all the wonderful people you know and secret lovers you must have, why did you choose to bring _me_?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri was dumbfounded. Aside from the fact that Wolfram, for some strange reason, thought Yuuri was the more attractive of the two, Yuuri was shocked the proud blonde would ask that. Yuuri had always assumed it was obvious, or at least enough so it wouldn't need discussing. "You're..." Yuuri stopped, trying to think of a way to say it. "You're one of the people I care the most about." Not untrue, but not quite what he meant to say, and only once he said it did Yuuri understand how that could be taken. He tensed up for a moment, face red, before turning to face Wolfram. He was unprepared for what he saw... though he probably should have been. Wolfram's face was red; not from happiness, or embarrassment, but anger. ""ONE OF", you say? I'm your FIANCEE! I should be THE most important to you!" Wolfram yelled, eyes ablaze with raze, and just a flash of hurt. "So who do you care the most about, huh? Is it some Earthen princess? A beautiful noblewoman? MY BROTHERS?" Wolfram was all but screaming now. "Wolfram, no! I didn't-!" Yuuri tried to explain but was cut off. "No! No excuses, tell me straight out, right now! Who is the person you care the most about?" Wolfram demanded.

"The one person?"

"Yes."

"Ofukuro."  
"...Hah?"  
"The one person I care the most about is my mother, okay?" Yuuri answered, albeit wearily. Wolfram just blinked. (Like this O_O _ O_O) "...Are you an idiot, wimp?"

"Don't call me a wimp! You asked a question, and I answered! Yeah, she dressed me up as a girl, and asks me to act like I'm 5, and is generally eccentric, but she's always been there for me and... H-Hey, what the hell?" Yuuri cried. Wolfram was on his knees, laughing hysterically. It was moments like these that reminded Wolfram just how much of a child Yuuri was. They looked about the same age; sometimes he'd forget that while he was in his 80s, Yuuri was still only 15. "N-Nothing." Wolfram said once he finished laughing. Yuuri pouted. "Don't laugh at me...!" Wolfram couldn't help but smile. Yuuri just kind of stared at him for a bit. "Wolfram, are you okay? You seem kind of off tonight. I mean, first, you TACKLE me, then you're all quiet, then you're screaming and me and somehow end up laughing your ass off!" Yuuri exclaimed, his face holding a visible tinge of concern and embarrassment. "Do you have a fever?" the black-haired boy asked, leaning towards his companion. Wolfram smirked. "No fever, wimp." It didn't look like the night was gonna be any more romantic than this, so Wolfram decided he'd pull something. _Now's as good as ever, right?_ Wolfram thought before leaning in toward Yuuri until their lips collided. Wolfram was in a state of bliss. Yuuri was in a state of shock. He didn't dislike it, but he was still in shock.

"**Woohoo!** Very nicely played, Lord von Bielefeld." Wolfram and Yuuri both pulled away, and Wolfram spun his head in horror. Emerging from the bushes came Ken Murata, grinning deviously... and holding a waterproof non-flash camera. "I must say, though, I'm dissappointed you two didn't go farther." Wolfram shot the Great Sage a death glare that could rival even Takishima Kei's. Yuuri, however, was doing a bit of processing. Written on a piece of paper, it would have ended up looking something like this.

Wolfram + KISS = Shock

Shock + MuraKen =

Yuuri wasn't able to finish that equasion... a bit hard to think when you're unconcious. When he woke up, he decided that next time, he was leaving Murata in Shin Makoku.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

Author's Note: Alrighty... September 6th, 2010... Please excuse the lateness. Since I just now posted it, you probably don't know, but the truth of the matter is that I _started_ this July 4th this year. That I'm THIS late in finishing and uploading, I'm SOOOO sorry! It took a few MONTHS, but I think my muse has FINALLY returned! For the first time in what seems like years, I can draw and write freely without losing inspiration. (I FINALLY got to finish my drawing of Yuto Nakajima-senpai! I can't begin to convey how happy that makes me!) Er, ahem. Anyway, I got the idea watching the fireworks from my room on July 4th, and got started immediately after the show ended. However, my muse abandoned me once I got to the line "...before turning his head to try and figure out what Yuuri was so thoroughly impressed with." And so, 2 months later, I FINALLY managed to find the power to finish the story! I'm glad it turned out as well as it did, I was concerned it would suck. Apparently, I have the ability to write incredibly long A/Ns. Please excuse that. Please R&R, or just read; while I like knowing how people felt about what I write, I won't force or beg you. America is a free country! :D (But I've always doubted the intentions of the government, so I couldn't say for sure.) Also, yaay rain. Woohoo Washington. . I miss our week and a half of summery weather already...


End file.
